


Bandom 50 Sentences

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompts and one sentence fic for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard/Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stick to the one sentence for each rule, but I tried to keep it as short as possible.

#1 - HEART

They were each other's heart

#2 - TRACING WORDS ON SKIN

Mikey likes to leave all the talking to Gerard, but at night, when it's just him and Gee in a tight bunk he can write novels by tracing them on Gerard's pale skin with his fingers.

#3 - TAKING CARE OF SOMEONE

Both of them were amazingly bad at taking care of themselves, but perfect at taking care of each other.

#4 - STORIES

Mikey had long ago gotten used to falling asleep listening to Gerard tell stories. When he was a kid, they used to keep him awake because Gerard is a master of telling stories, never repeating himself and painting such vivid images with words. These days, listening about vampires, zombies, blood and gore just calmed and soothed.

#5 - LETTING GO

The second Mikey gets in bed and wraps himself around Gerard, all long limbs and sharp bones, there is no letting go. Not even to go to the bathroom so Gerard came up with a devious tactic that consisted of basically one thing - getting to bed before Mikey. When that doesn't work and Gerard really, really has to go, he actually has to take Mikey with him.

#6 - FIGURING IT OUT

It didn't take Mikey long to figure out just why it was that Gerard was staring at him like that and even less to figure out he liked it. Finding a way to get Gerard to do something about it took longer. Much longer.

#7 - SIMPLE PLEASURE

Stretched on the couch with his head in Mikey's lap, Mikey's fingers combing through his hair while the rest of their band talked around them.

#8 - HUMAN FURNITURE

Bot h Mikey and Gerard agreed that Bob is the comfiest and has no problem being used as furniture. Especially when they do it together.

#9 - ACTING ON AN IMPULSE

When Gerard acted on an impulse and licked Mikey's chest during the show, well, he wanted to lick Mikey since forever, Gerard didn't expect it all to end with Mikey's cock in his mouth with an order to put that tongue to better use. Not that Gerard had any problems with that.

#10 - OBSESSION

One word. Coffee.

#11 - DOUBLE DATE

It was that stupid double date that finally clued them in when instead of making out with their respective dates, Mikey and Gerard entwined their legs under the table and couldn't keep their eyes of each other. So they made up an emergency, left and then made out in the care for an hour before realizing they could, you know, do this at home.

#12 - POINTS OF COMPARISON

The parts where it was clear they were brothers weren't physical. You only had to talk to them for about a minute before realizing they were a one mind in two bodies.

#13 - UNCONDITIONAL LOVE

To Bob, Ray and Frank the Way brothers are the embodiment of unconditional love.

#14 - HIDING WHAT YOU FEEL

For so long Mikey hid the way he felt about Gerard from Gerard that he had actually forgotten that there was no hiding anything from his brother. Gerard reminded him by kissing him.

#15 - MIND READING

It was freaky, the way Mikey and Gerard didn't even have to look at each other for one to know what the other wanted to say or do. It was also so fucking cool and Frank wanted in on that superpower.

#16 - SECRET RELATIONSHIP

It was a secret relationship in a way. Nobody knew but the rest of the band.

#17 - THE FIRST AND THE LAST TIME

The firs time was back when they were teenagers, losing their virginity to each other and the last...the last is a long time away.

#18 - MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE

In Mikey's life nothing and no one is more important than his brother.

#19 - FORBIDDEN TOUCH

People say it's wrong, but those people never met him or Mikey, never seen how good they are together, don't have any fucking idea of just how happy they make each other. Those people can go fuck themselves.

#20 - IMPOSSIBLE TO BE APART

Ray had long ago learned that you don't get one without the other. But that's okay.

#21 - LEARNING TO SHARE

Gerard had no problem, well, maybe just a tiny problem, sharing Bob with Mikey. He had a huge fucking problem when it came to sharing Mikey with Bob. He learned because the three of them, together. That was home.

#22 - CUDDLING AFTER A NIGHTMARE

All that vivid imagination worked against Gerard when he had one of his nightmares and woke up screaming and scared shit less. The others tried to help but only Mikey's presence helped, the sound of his voice and cuddling. Lots of cuddling.

#23 - SHORT SKIRTS

Gerard knew he looked good in a skirt. He knew that. But Mikey...When Gerard put on a skirt and the rest of the outfit he could easily pass for a girl if he kept his mouth shut. Mikey, on the other hand looked like a guy in a skirt, tall and skinny, all sharp angles and soft skin. He's also so, so Mikey and to Gerard he couldn't be more beautiful.

#24 - SANCTUARY

Whenever he starts to feel wrong, restless, itchy, insecure, worthless, Gerard is his sanctuary.

#25 - FALLING IN LOVE

It wasn't slow and sweet and it sure as fuck wasn't easy, but they are the Ways. With them nothing is ever easy.

#26 - WATCHING HIM SLEEP

Mikey loves watching Gee sleep, his face relaxed in a way it never is when he's awake and has a million ideas running through his head. He is beautiful.

#27 - COMING TO TERMS

It was hard and it took him fucking forever to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his baby brother and wanted to fuck him in every way possible. In fact, the only thing that really helped was the fact that he could.

#28 - BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND

Sometimes Mikey is jealous of Frank, of his connection with Gee, of the fact that he could kiss Gee on stage. But most of the time he realizes that Gerard was Mikey's first and that he'll always be Mikey's brother.

#29 - GLASSES

Mikey missed his glasses from time to time, but mostly because now he couldn't hide the way he looked at Gerard.

#30 - FATHERHOOD

Gerard was never as happy as he was when Bandit was born and he loved spending every moment he was away from her showing Mikey photos or videos or just talking about her. Maybe drawing a comic or two in the process. Mikey just smiled and listened because Bandit couldn't have gotten a better dad.

#31 - THE MORNING AFTER

It should have been awkward, waking up wrapped around Mikey, naked, after the first time they had sex, but it wasn't. They were GeeAndMikey and the only thing that happened was coffee. Lot and lots of coffee and then more sex.

#32 - GIVING UP

Gerard knew that Mikey never fully forgave him for wanting to kill himself, and he understood that now that he was sober. He understood that Mikey didn't want to be left behind alone.

#33 - WEAKNESS

First rule of My Chemical Romance: If you want anything that's hard to get, bribe the Ways with coffee.

#34 - DORKY COOLNESS

Only Gerard can be the front man of a rock band and talk comics and be so fucking cool. It made Mikey smile and it made Mikey feel proud to be a brother to such a cook dork.

#35 - KEEPING A SECRET

Keeping a secret on tour was impossible. Keeping a secret that he was in a relationship with his baby brother even less. That's why Matt left. And that's why Bob was perfect for them, why Mikey begged and pleaded with Brian to get Bob and later begged and pleaded with Gerard to have Bob join them, because Bob had an amazing ability to calm them down. And he was in love with both of them. That helped.

#36 - BREAKING THE RULES

It's what My Chemical Romance is. Breaking one rule after another. The best part was that he had his friends with him. And Mikey. It all came down to Mikey.

#37 - BREATHE AGAIN

It wasn't until Mikey crawled back into his bunk that Gerard could finally breathe again, his skin settling, his heart calming. They weren't meant to be apart.

#38 - SEEKING SOLACE

When it all fell apart, only Mikey kept him sane, kept him going, kept him writing. Kept him alive.

#39 - SELFISHNESS

They were all selfish, it was a natural fact, but when Gee saw someone else's mark on Mikey he went crazy, because he will allow the band to touch and cuddle and whatever, but strangers had no business touching what was Gerard's. He covered the mark with one of his own, fucking Mikey in his bunk and it was only later that he realized that it was exactly what Mikey had planned, making him jealous and selfish. So fucking selfish to want the wonder that was Mikey all for himself.

#40 - HALF OF A WHOLE

Frank kept laughing at them when they were apart for longer than a day because they just moped and had epic pining going on along with texting and phone calls.

#41 - A STOLEN KISS

Mikey was fifteen when he found Gerard asleep and his mouth slightly open and drool in one corner. It didn't stop him from leaning forward, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, and kissing his brother. Gerard didn't wake up but he smiled in his sleep and mumbled something that might have been Mikey's name. Mikey calmed down and fell asleep watching Gerard.

#42 - HEARING YOUR VOICE

Gerard was aware of the fact that he talked a lot. It didn't stop him from doing it though. The guys didn't mind and that was enough for him. But, Gerard's favorite interviews were the ones where it was just him and Mikey and a good question that made Mikey talk and talk. Which in turn only made Gerard talk more.

#43 - LOOKING AHEAD

Gee was the one who had the plans, the vision, the everything and the rest of the band, Mikey especially, just let him steer them in the right direction. He wasn't wrong yet.

#44 - SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL

Gerard likes beautiful things. Beautiful people. Beautiful music. Beautiful personalities. But there's nothing as perfect to him as Mikey.

#45 - FACING REALITY

Reality meant sitting down with the guys and explain to them that he and Mikey weren't just brothers and praying like crazy that it wasn't the end of the band. But if it was, he'd still have Mikey.

#46 - THE SILENCE OF SOLITUDE

Mikey liked silence, especially after a show, but he didn't like being alone so he just had to push Gerard down on his knees and keep him quiet, for a bit, with his dick.

#47 - DETERMINATION

When Gerard finally decides on something, there's no stopping him, though Mikey didn't have absolutely nothing against having sex in every available room of their new house.

#48 - CONTENTMENT

Sleeping with Gee with the voices of the guys and the sound of the bus moving.

#49 - HUMAN

No matter how much Gerard wanted it to be true they weren't vampires. Only human.

#50 - KEEPING THE DISTANCE

What distance? They are the Way brothers and Frank wouldn't keep his distance even if he wanted to.


	2. Mixed pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't follow the one sentence rule exactly, because some of the prompts just inspired more.

#1 - ATTEMPTED SEDUCTION

Bob tried seducing Ray. He really did. It wasn't working so he gave up because he just wasn't a person who was suited for seducing anyone. He lacked the subtlety. So he took a more direct approach, pressed Ray against a wall, sunk his hand in that hair and kissed him. Ray gasped a "Fucking finally" before kissing back.

#2 - FRIENDLY KIDNAPPING

Frank kidnapped them on an early morning. He made coffee and placed it in a van he rented just for this opportunity, which lured Mikey and Gee out of the house, which in turn lured Ray and Bob. Then he closed and locked the doors and drove away. They had enough time to wake up enough before they reached their destination, but not enough so that he wouldn't kick their asses in paintball.

#3 - YEAR

A lot of things change in a year, a lot of things fall apart in a year, but they were still together, all of them.

#4 - AGAINST DIRECT ORDERS

Bob knew he'd be in trouble if he drank that last cup of coffee when Mikey told him not to, but he did it anyway. He'd make it up to Mikey with a blowjob.

#5 - NEED FOR QUIET

Strangely, the best place to get some peace on the bus was the studio, something Bob took shameless advantage of when being aroud Frank and Gerard gave him a headache. He was soon joined by Ray and Mikey, but Frank and Gerard actually left them in peace. They sometimes just sat around and stared at the walls, listening to the sounds of the bus moving. Other times Ray would play something, but they would rarely speak. When the need for quiet had been satisfied they simply got up and went to find Frank and Gee and let them talk them to death once more.

#6 - TRUTH

They didn't lie to each other. There was no point and besides, Mikey could always tell. It was what he got for having such a fucking awesome brother. He had an accomplice when they had to lie to other people though. It was awesome.

#7 - TOO MUCH

Sometimes, being around Gerard was too much. Too much talking, too much emotion, too much motion. Just too much. When that happened Bob would just get up and go to the studio, beat the shit out of his drums, break a stick or two. Then he'd get Gee and fuck him until he could no longer think, speak or move. Because he loved the guy.

#8 - CONFLICTING EMOTIONS

Ray loved Frank. Really, really loved Frank. But Frank had the amazing ability to make him want to either kill the fucker or fuck him senseless. He did the latter because he loved Frank.

#9 - GOING BACK FOR MORE

He always went back to Gerard, always, because Gerard was everything.

#10 - REACHING FOR THE UNTOUCHABLE

To him Bob was always untouchable, behind his drums, and Mikey had no idea where he got the courage to reach for him, to try and take Bob for himself before someone else did, but he reached out and Bob took his hand.

#11 - DREAMS

If any of them had any dreams Gerard always found a way to make them true.

#12 - FLOWERS

Frank brought Mikey flowers when they went on their first date.

#13 - MUTUAL ATTRACTION

That first kiss on the stage was far from planned, but they were dancing around each other for so long it had to happen sooner or later. Frank didn't care. It happened.

#14 - FRIENDSHIP

The most beautiful part of being a part of My Chemical Romance was that he shared the experience with his best friends; the good and the bad, the sad and the funny, the violent and the cuddly. Gerard fucking loved this band.

#15 - GROWING UP

They did most of their growing up after they started My Chem.

#16 - THE PAST

Gerard didn't even think of trying to seduce Ray back then, he was a loser nerd and Ray was fucking awesome. But he did try now, years later when they were someones and Gerard didn't feel like that much of a loser.

#17 - CAUGHT OFF GUARD

They were friends for so long that Ray was caught off guard when he realized that Gee was trying to seduce him. He was even more caught off guard by the fact that it was working.

#18 - WEAKNESS

Ray was one of the strongest people Frank ever met. But he had never in his life met anyone who could resist Gerard. Gerard was Ray's greatest weakness and they used that to their advantage when they realized they wanted their two to become three. It worked.

#19 - SMILE

Bob rarely smiled, it was a known fact. However it was true only when in public. When he was with his band he couldn't help but smile and laugh. Those fuckers made him happy.

#20 - VOICE

Gerard was never as honest as he was when he was singing, his voice breaking or soaring or trembling with emotion. When Gerard sings, they all listen to more than just the meaning behind the words.

#21 - HEARING YOUR VOICE

Gerard could sing. He could fucking sing like his life depended on it and Frank loved the sound of it. But Frank loved Gee's voice best when Frank was sucking his dick after a show, Gee leaning against the door of a nearest empty room and Frank folded on his knees in front of him. He sounded wrecked and needy and Frank could never fucking get enough.

#22 - IT'S ENOUGH

On the days when the shows drained all their energy and just the thought of having sex was exhausting Mikey just allowed Frank to drape himself over him and they would just listen to the others bicker and joke and laugh. It was enough.

#23 - SEAKING SOLACE

After the divorce the only place he could find any solace was with the band, the familiarity of the others a balm on the wound.

#24 - STANDING STILL

The secret to making Frank stand still for a couple of minutes was fucking all of the excessive energy out of him.

#25 - NIGHT AND DAY

Before, the drugs and the alcohol made it hard to actually know which time of day it was. These days it was easy to know if it was night or day. It didn't mean it mattered.

#26 - GIVING UP

During the worst of the detox most of the time Gerard wanted nothing else but to give up, get a drink or get high. It was only when he remembered the others, remembered Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, that he actually found strength not to.

#27 - STOP THAT

No matter how many times Bob told Frank to stop stealing his hoodies Frank never listened, he simply stole them, wore them for a few days before returning them to Bob clean and smelling of Franks fabric softener. Sometimes Bob wouldn't have anything to wear because Frank stole all his hoodies and they didn't have anywhere to wash them for at least three more days. Bob would curse and threaten Frank but he never actually did anything. And in the end Frank would simply wrap himself around Bob, wearing one of Bob's hoodies and kiss him until he forgot what he was angry in the first place.

#28 - SLIPPERY WHEN WET

Bob nearly broke his wrist the first time he and Ray tried having sex in the shower.

#29 - URGENCY

There is always urgency in Gerard's kisses lately, almost desperation and Ray wonders why, but he doesn't have the guts to actually ask so he just kissees back and hopes that it doesn't mean anything.

#30 - PUTTING ON A SHOW

Grerard always liked to put on a show, sometimes even off stage, but he never put on a show when the bus doors closed and it was just the five of them. They've seen each other's best and worst. There was no reason to fake anything.

#31 - WANTING MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP

Just because Mikey wanted more than friendship with Ray didn't mean he was ever gonna do something about it. Ever. He valued their friendship and the band way too much to fuck it up because ge wated to get laid. But he didn't have to do anything. Ray did it for him.

#32 - PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION

They were all pretty generous with their touches in public, always have been. That was why nobody even noticed when the band crossed the line from being friends to being lovers.

#33 - TAKING CARE OF WOUNDS

They helped each other heal and took care of each hurt, with words, with touches, simply by just being there. They were a band, they were friends and they were a family. That's what families did.

#34 - MISTAKEN FOR LOVERS

People often asked Gerard what it was like, being in a relationship with Frank. He only smiled and said that Frank was an awesome guy and his best friend. He was telling the truth and people could interpret it however the fuck they wanted.

#35 - BROTHERS

The Way brothers were the most amazing pair of brothers in existence. Frank came to that conclusion a long time ago, but it became even more true when he got to have them both.

#36 - PERSONAL SPACE

The second Bob met My Chemical Romance he was forced to forget that the concept of personal space even existed.

#37 - AWKWARD ADVANCES

For all that Mikey had a reputation of a player, when it mattered he became awkward and shy. Frank liked him better that way because that meant he mattered to Mikey.

#38 - ADMIRING FROM AFAR

Bob admired My Chem from afar for so long that when he got the chance to do it up close he took it. Then he got the chance to be a part of them and there was no more need to admire. He still did.

#39 - SLOW LIKE HONEY

Their first time was quick and desperate and against a wall of a dressing room. Their second was also desperate but it was also slow and curious, getting to know each other now that they could.

#40 - OVERCOMING THE ODDS

They shouldn't have made it. They had four albums behind them, they got cleaned, married, had kids, there were fans all over the world that loved them. They were happy.

#41 - NO HESITATION

When Ray kissed him it was a slow, chaste, hesitating kiss. A questioning, scared kiss. Gerard didn't hesitate before kissing back.

#42 - DEATH BY HUGGING

Frank was a cuddly little fucker. Neither of them would change that for anything. He was Frank.

#43 - LOSS OF CONTROL

Gerard didn't fear losing control anymore. He had the guys to keep him safe.

#44 - ACTING ON AN IMPULSE

Acting on an impulse was just what Frank did. It was the very definition of Frank Iero, but Ray was never more satisfied by the consequences than when Frank acted on an impulse and kissed him. Then kept on kissing. Then dated him.

#45 - RESTRAINED AND HELPLESS

Bob loved giving up control to Gerard. Especially when it ended up with him restrained and helpless in one of the beds while Gee fucked himself on Bob's cock. Or fucked Bob. He wasn't picky as long as he had Gee.

#46 - BREAK FROM TRAVELING

On hotel nights all of them would just gather in the bedroom with the largest bed, shower and then just wrap around each other and watch TV or sleep. They didn't care.

#47 - SEE THROUGH

There was no hiding anything from Gerard, not one fucking thing. Mikey loved it that way, that Gerard could just look at him and know what he wanted to say, what he was feeling and Mikey didn't even have to look back.

#48 - SOOTHING VOICE

When there were nightmares Gerard woke nearly screaming from, Mikey was always there, the soothing monotone of his voice a balm to his fear and pain.

#49 - FALLING IN LOVE

They all fell in and out of love with different women, different men, but they all loved each other best.

#50 - FEAR

The best way to alleviate any fear was to talk about it. It also helped that he could always crawl into someone's bunk and cuddle.


	3. Bob/Gerard

#1 - SEEING RED

Bob knew that Gerard could take care of himself against assholes and bigots, but the first time he saw some guy twice Gee's size push him, he saw red. He had to be pulled off the fucker and deal with pissed off security. He calmed down only when Gerard brought him an ice pack for his hand and kissed it better.

#2 - FIRST IMPRESSION

The first impression Gerard had of Bob was that he was a calm, collected and careful person and it wasn't a wrong impression, it was just an incomplete one because later on he discovered that Bob could be loud and passionate and impulsive. Especially in bed.

#3 - SANCTUARY

Bob was especially proud of the fact that he was Gerard's safe place. After Mikey, of course, but that was okay. Being second to Mikeyway was a fantastic place to be.

#4 - SHORT SKIRTS

The first time Gerard wore a skirt for Bob he ended up bent over the lounge table in the middle of the day and fucked so hard he could barely move during the show. Two days later he did it again.

#5 - TAKING CARE OF WOUNDS

Bob always took care of everyone else before he took care of himself. That's why he nearly died and Gerard was determined not to let that happen again. Ever.

#6 - BODY PAINTING

The first birthday present Bob gave Gee after they had gotten together was a set of body paint and free reign of Bob's body.

#7 - BODY WORSHIP

Bob was gorgeous to Gerard and Gerard was determined to show him just how much.

#8 - CONTRASTING DIFFERENCES

Light and dark, calm and endless energy, quiet and noise.

#9 - THE POWER OF WORDS

Because he believed in the power of words Gerard always talked. Bob was quiet for the same reason. They made it work.

#10 - PERFORMANCE

There was nothing more beautiful than Gee on stage, sweating, jumping around and screaming himself hoarse.

#11 - MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE

Gerard knew that he was Bob's most important person, even if Bob wasn't his.

#12 - A SECRET CRUSH

Gerard doesn't do secret crushes. He doesn't know how to be secretive about wanting someone, wanting Bob. It's a good thing Bob wants him back.

#13 - UNCLEAR INTENTIONS

Bob is a simple guy. He wants someone, he goes and gets him if he's sure he wont' be rejected. Gerard's not like that. He sends all these mixed signals and it's frustrating as hell, but Bob's nothing if not patient. He can wait.

#14 - FOLLOWING YOUR HEART

Following his heart was more Gerard's thing but Bob learned how to do it. Withe gentle guidance.

#15 - FIGURING IT OUT

It was hard, figuring out how to fit a relationship of a romantic nature into the band thing, to handle the touring, the shows, kisses with Frank and everything else. Somehow they managed. Hard work only made the end product sweeter.

#16 - TRACING WORDS ON SKIN

Gerard had a habit of tracing words to new songs on Bob's skin. Bob didn't mind. Any way he could get Gee's hands on his skin was perfection.

#17 - TAKING CARE OF SOMEONE

Bob was the perfect caretaker and Gerard knew Mikey needed to not take care of him all the time so he allowed it. He didn't expect to fall for Bob in the middle of getting his shit together and fighting not to get just one more fucking drink. He most certainly didn't expect for Bob to fall for him too.

#18 - SIMPLE PLEASURE

Bob could spend hours just watching Gee draw and listening to him talk about the characters.

#19 - TOGETHER AT LAST

It took them years, two tours, one album and a breakup to get their heads out of their asses and see what they had in each other.

#20 - ACTING ON AN IMPULSE

It really wasn't Bob's thing but he was sick of just watching so he acted on an impulse and kissed Gee. Gee hesitated. And kissed back.

#21 - HIDING WHAT YOU FEEL

Bob was the master of hiding what he felt, especially what he felt for Gerard, but he didn't count on irritating band mates and brothers to do his work for him.

#22 - UNUSUAL GIFTS

Coffee, make-up, leotard, tights, collar, cuffs, cactus, body paint, ear rings, cock ring, paddle, mirror...

#23 - LATE NIGHT VISITS

Bob knew their relationship turned really serious the day Gerard started crawling into his bed after a nightmare instead of Mikey's. He feared Mikey would have a problem with that, but he just smiled and went to bed.

#24 - COLD INK ON HOT SKIN

Gerard loved drawing and painting on Bob's skin. It was the perfect canvas, pale and freckled, strong and wide.

#25 - SILENT ADORATION

Bob was a quiet guy, except in the moments when Frank drove him out of his mind, but Gerard knew Bob loved him even if he never said it.

#26 - UNSPOKEN UNDERSTANDING

They had an understanding to keep it all about sex and not get tangled in the emotions. It didn't work all that well.

#27 - WATCHING HIM SLEEP

It was kind of creepy, waking up in the middle of the night and finding Gee staring at him with all that scary focus.

#28 - HUDDLING FOR WARMTH

It all started with a broken van and a snowstorm.

#29 - THINGS LEFT UNSAID

When he left Bob didn't say even the half of what he wanted to. The most important things were left unsaid.

#30 - SHINY THINGS

Gerard loved sparklies and Bob was the shiniest of them all.

#31 - PILLOWS

Bob loved to sleep with his pillow over his head. It freaked Gerard out the first time he spent the night so much he nearly called 911 before he even checked if Bob was breathing.

#32 - HUGS

They all agreed that Bob gave the best hugs, the ones in which they could get lost in and feel safe and never want to come out of. Then he started dating Gee and the hugs became a rare commodity.

#33 - LOVE BITES

It was so easy to leave love bites on Bob's skin and even though Bob cursed him for it on regular basis he never hid them.

#34 - ZOMBIES

Letting Gerard make him a zombie for Halloween was a mistake. It included having Gee's face two inches away from his own for hours until all the make-up was done.

#35 - DORKY COOLNESS

It was so weird, the fact that he could be a complete dork and still seem so cool to the world. Gerard loved that, really, but he still liked it best that he could be a dork and look cool to Bob.

#36 - STANDING STILL

It was possible to make Gerard be still for a while. It required a bed, food and hours of sex.

#37 - BREATHE AGAIN

When Bob ended up in a hospital Gerard had a feeling he couldn't take a fucking breath until Bob finally opened his eyes and smiled at him.

#38 - HOME IN BODY

It was weird, to think of a house as a home when he finally got of a bus, especially since most of the time he thought of Gerard as home.

#39 - BEAUTY

To him there was nobody as beautiful as Gee, even when he was sick and tired and drunk. He was Gerard. That was all that mattered.

#40 - PROTECTIVE YOUNGER BROTHER

When he first found out Bob and Gee got together Mikey went and threatened Bob. It included words like hurt, break, kill and Pete. Then he went to Gee and did the same thing.

#41 - BIG, STRONG HANDS

The first thing Gee noticed about Bob were his hands. Most of his fantasies from then on included those hands. Even when he actually got to feel them, he still couldn't get enough.

#42 - CONSPIRACY

They were locked in a closet together, were constantly sharing rooms on hotel nights, were not allowed to stay apart at any time. It was a conspiracy to get them together. Too bad the guys didn't realize they were already together.

#43 - CONTENTMENT

They have truly gotten to a place where they could be content being in a relationship only when they were no longer in the same band.

#44 - LAZY DAYS OF SUMMER

It was easy to be lazy when it was too hot to even breathe, though Gerard did miss the sex. But really, it was way too hot.

#45 - AN INTENSE STARE

It was something to get used to, the way Gerard could make him do anything just by staring at him. He was now at a point where he even liked it.

#46 - SURPRISE VISIT

Bob was in the middle of getting his shit together with the new band when Gerard showed up. He thought it would be weird, but in the end it was a meeting of old friends and new lovers.

#47 - SMILE

It wasn't so rare to see Bob smile. Kittens and puppies and a lot of other things made Bob smile. But Gerard made it his mission to make Bob laugh as much as possible.

#48 - STRENGTH

Bob considered it an honor, being Gerard's strength.

#49 - DEVOTION

There was nobody in the world who was more devoted to Gerard than Bob. Gerard learned it the hard way, when Bob left the band.

#50 - LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Bob couldn't really remember when it was, exactly that he met Gerard, but he could remember the lust, the sweaty hands and that weird ache in his chest that meant he was screwed.


	4. Frank/Mikey

#1 - BEGINNINGS

Their love story started with a club, a bunch of beers, and fuck in the alley behind the same club.

#2 - KEEPING THE DISTANCE

Mikey tried, he really did, but Frank was a clingy fucker with no sense of personal space. He managed to last four days. Gee bought him the biggest coffee in history for comfort.

#3 - POINTING THINGS OUT

It was Gee who explained to Frank that there was no fucking way Mikey would let Frank sleep in his bed, drink his coffee and hang all over him if he didn't care for Frank as more than a friend. The only person allowed to do the same was Gee himself.

#4 - NEED FOR QUIET

Being around Frank could sometimes be too much, too intense, too loud. When he gets overdosed on Frank he calls over the rest of the guys to entertain him while Mikey goes and enjoys a bit of silence.

#5 - FRIENDS

They have been friends for so long Frank rarely even contemplated being anything more. It was almost enough.

#6 - LOVERS

They tried being lovers, but they were better as friends.

#7 - FAMILY

The band was their family.

#8 - PLAYFUL ARGUING

There was nothing more fun than watching Frank and Gee argue and play. They were like two kids set lose. Like puppies.

#9 - WINTER

Winter was hell for Mikey. He was so skinny he was destined to freeze so Frank took the matters in his hands and started knitting him full winter gear, gloves, scarves, sweaters, hats. He even tried doing pants. It didn't work.

#10 - LIGHTNING

Mikey was not afraid of storms. He wasn't even afraid of thunder. It was the lightning that scared the shit out of him, especially out in the open. When he was on the bus, though, he always hid in Frank's bunk.

#11 - HOME

Gee and Frank.

#12 - NEW PLACES

They were so used to seeing new places by now that they actually rarely gave a shit anymore. Everyone but Frank. Frank had a habit of googling the next place they were going and then grabbing Mikey and dragging him along on a sighting trip.

#13 - POPULARITY

The weirdest thing and the most uncomfortable thing about being popular was the fact that he and Mikey couldn't be open about being together, something that they stopped hiding a long time ago.

#14 - NIGHT

Mikey loved the night, the quiet and the peace of it, but he loved it even more when Frank was pressed against him in a bunk, snoring.

#15 - HAIR

Mikey had this weird fucking thing about his hair that Frank could never understand, where he would spend a worrying amount of time fixing it only to get something scary as a result.

#16 - ANIMALS

It was really hard having sex all over the house with Frank's dogs interrupting them all the time.

#17 - TRUST

Mikey believed that Frank trusted him when he let himself be blindfolded and tied up just because Mikey asked.

#18 - JEALOUSY

Mikey was jealous of the connection Frank and Gee shared. Until they told him that he was their connection.

#19 - SKILL

Frank was proud of his amazing skill of giving perfect blowjobs. Of course he only gave them to Mikey.

#20 - TRUTH

There were no lies between them. Secrets, but not lies.

#21 - ILLNESS

For a person who couldn't take proper care of himself Mikey was amazing at taking care of Frank.

#22 - BREAKUP

They were much better at being together than being apart.

#23 - FEAR

Frank's greatest fear, even bigger than spiders, was that Mikey would leave him.

#24 - KISS

There was almost nothing as hot as watching Frank and Gee kiss on stage, in front of so many people and know that after the show was over he would get to see them naked.

#25 - SMILE

It was a treat, making Mikey smile.

#26 - AN INTENSE STARE

Gee was the champion of intense stares, but Mikey's stares could turn him on in a second.

#27 - A DARK ALLEY

A dark alley wasn't the best location for their first time as a couple, but who gave a shit, there would be other times.

#28 - UNEXPECTED FAMILY

Frank didn't plan on having a family, but then they passed an animal shelter and he couldn't help it. He became a proud father of four. Mikey was the mother, of course.

#29 - AFTERGLOW

Frank never let him enjoy the afterglow properly. He always demanded a shower or food when Mikey only wanted to bask for a little while.

#30 - AN ACT OF DEVOTION

They couldn't get married, but Frank did get a tattoo that meant the same thing.

#31 - STRIPTEASE

The first time Mikey tried he nearly broke his arm. The second time they ended in the ER. The third time it was Frank who did the striptease and ended up with carpet burn three minutes later when Mikey couldn't wait for him to finish.

#32 - HEARING YOUR VOICE

Phone sex was not the best substitute for real sex but it was adequate, especially when Frank's breathless giggles turned into moans.

#33 - FEIGNED RESISTANCE

Frank liked to play hard to get and Mikey loved catching him.

#34 - DEEP IN THOUGHT

People always sighed after Mikey's thoughtful face, but Frank could always tell when Mikey was thinking about sex. Which was most of the time.

#35 - BROKEN PIECES

When Mikey took a break from the band the entire band and the album felt broken. Gee and Frank had each other still, but it wasn't the same without Mikey.

#36 - PUT TOGETHER

When Mikey finally came back Frank couldn't decide between shouting or being happy. Mikey and Gee made the decision for him.

#37 - MEMORIES

One of Mikey's favorite memories was cuddling with Frank in the back seat of the van.

#38 - COMPLETE

When he and Mikey got together the feeling was like completing an album or a tour, bittersweet now that the chase was over, but thrilling because there was more to come.

#39 - LOVE BITES

It was a good thing Gerard was so good with make up.

#40 - HUGS

Frank loved hugging people, but lately he focused on only hugging Mikey.

#41 - TATTOO

Mikey loved tracing the tattoos with his tongue.

#42 - FATHERHOOD

Mikey loved watching Frank with his girls, even when it hurt like hell.

#43 - GLASSES

Sometimes Mikey still wore the glasses, because Frank said he missed them.

#44 - BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND

Frank started as his brother's best friend but ended up being his lover.

#45 - STOLEN MOMENTS

They had to steal moments where and when they could because they still didn't tell anyone.

#46 - SILENT ADORATION

It wasn't until Gee pointed it out that Frank realized Mikey loved him.

#47 - PERFORMANCE

Mikey knew the kisses were all for the show, a part of the performance, but still had to kiss Gee's taste out of Frank's mouth after each show, because Frank was his.

#48 - DEFIANT SLAVE

It figured that Frank would be defiant even while playing a slave.

#49 - MIND READING

The Ways had the weird mind reading thing that freaked Frank out until they put him in the middle. Then it turned him on like hell.

#50 - GROWING OLD TOGETHER

Then never believed it would happen, not really. Until it did.


End file.
